claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schlulou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Claymore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miria page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 22:26, November 17, 2009 Speculation I have read your message with Alvane,but we do sometimes put speculation but we will also put warning at it so people would know.As Claymore author :norihiro yagi does not give away info about claymore so we sometimes put speculation but not fully we change it ti facts,like conclusion or things like that.So we may want to put speculation but not far from what the canon shows.like the big giant thingy looks like clare but it does not tell that it is clare.The point is people have already knew that is clare.on the other hand if we make a speculation like who is that awakened being ohwww may be its elda that was mention at teresa time.!No,that is false speculation and that we do not accept.and your helps at this Wiki is really great i hope you contribute at this wiki.Continue on editing.and if you know any info about xXx Holic contact me as i am the admin of the wiki.Good editing and thank you for your Edits>,LaughingVampire1990 14:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we have a different understanding about the term speculation. Personally I don't have a problem, I even encourage it that, like in this case, the reader tries to read behind the curtain. But the fact that this is an encyclopedia still remains and thus you have to be cautious about how you present this info. An example, I just clicked the next article listed in the "Recent changes" page; Tabitha: In the abilities section it is stated she would be an "eye" with various explanations why this would be the case. But fact is, the only claymores who were entitled as the organizations eyes were Galatea and Renee. As long as the official sources like the data books or the Manga itself doesn't mention that Tabitha is an eye she isn't, period! Anyway the observation of the above mentioned watchful reader that Tabitha has outstanding Yoki sensing skills isn't wrong so it should be added. Now the tricky part is how. I would do it most likely as follows; add it to the ability part: "Tabitha showed on multiple occasions that she has Yoki sensing skills above average." and add two references to it to proof the statement. One shortly after when the ghost left the northern lands (rescuing Audrey) and as the second one their battle against Agatha when Tabitha nearly matched Galateas sensing skills. I guess that is what you meant with speculation... Well as said, above I stated my personal view on this. I just dislike misleading information and tend to stick as close as possible to the official sources, refraining myself of any sort of "speculation" in the hope to provide and receive accurate information. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 22:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah,like me too,we can make speculation but stick to the canon.>LaughingVampire1990 04:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Huh... if more people followed your definition more, I'd be a much happier man. :P Dead Fat Boy 05:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Schlulou, thank you for editing my post that was sorta my first one xD. well anyways thank you, and hope to talk to u sometime^^.>AkuhaShuzen 05:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, don't worry...just fixed some minor stuff. Happy to see you active on this wiki so keep on editing :) Everyone starts, if you are unsure about the editing policies have a look at our guidelines. We spent a lot of time to figure out and explain in an easy way the structure of this wiki. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 21:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) whats up its shirokei i love claymore and everything about it i hope to add to articals and keep everything up to date.Shirokei1 10:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome Shirokei :) --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 11:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Miria Sucks to be us Miria fans these days, eh? I am sad, too. :( --Koveras Alvane 16:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :uh, want to forget all that. What a pathetic way to die...well not really pissed about her (potential :/) death...I'm more annoyed about how she died...ignoring all the well build character qualities...just to kill her off. Hope it gets more logical next month... --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 23:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. It's like the author is deliberately trying to piss off all Miria fans out there. The awesome, smexy Norther Campaign survivor captain. Goes off storming the Orga's bastion without any support at all (she could have at least taken Galatea, for crap's sake!). Gets all angsty about harming fellow warriors. Falls completely for some lame mind-messing trick. The existence or even possibility of said trick has never been even hinted at before, so it's a legitimate ass-pull. And then she is killed by the very people she tried to liberate and went to great lengths to avoid harming. And they just have to go an butcher her sexy body to pieces. If that's not deliberate, I dunno what is. --Koveras Alvane 10:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) full manga chapters i can get them for this site but its up to you i dont know the rules in this place so you can say yes or no its up to you.Shirokei1 06:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :We don't allow uploading full chapters here, if that's what you are asking. --Koveras Alvane 10:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) hello i have a big questine i know this site is a main wiki site but can i ask is there a fanon verson of this site out there?Shirokei1 11:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, no idea if there is any... --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 13:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i am really sorry for Miria death iam her fan too see,so i am little sad.but i think i like the Raftela claymore>anyway sorry for Miria death .--LaughingVampire1990 17:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, this week sucks...in the Sekirei anime they killed off Uzume...two fav chars of mine in one week... --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 13:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG the people here don't know who i am,you do know me right!!!! >--LaughingVampire1990 07:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, not really...what are you talking about? --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 13:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Notice no one knows i'm a contributors here or as an admin here almost 3 user's don't know me as an admin or user at here ! >--LaughingVampire1990 05:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Guess I still don't get your point. A lot of casual users are contributing here, so how should the know you or anyone else? --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 15:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Good News... Good news for you heh? Miria is still alive ! so what's your reaction her NOT dead ! ? >--LaughingVampire1990 08:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, happy she isn't and the reason why turned out to be pretty interesting :) --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 18:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Uncleaned Pictures Hi :) Great job with editing all these articles but i think we should try to replace all the uncleaned images as soon as possible because lots of them are important i will try to replace a few tomorrow (kind of busy today) but lots will remain unfixed so lets try our best to replace them all :) Ahmad.o.abbadi 14:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : heya, I deleted around 60 of them already and will continue to remove them as soon as I spot them. If you do so, keep an eye on the actual article structure. Some pages hardly count as articles anymore and look more like poorly formatted galleries. If someone just spammed images in there and this conflicts with its actual purpose, to be informative and easy to read, just remove them...no need to waste time on something the next editor familiar with the policies will remove anyways. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 20:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Miria's Song Well we need to fix some wrong side names ,too. i just came across adding kakusei to the music category and then i saw the page name for Miria's song. I don't know how to fix side names so i ask you XD. The real name is Gen'ei not Gei'ei^^. -Wolf- :Thanks, changed it :) But looking at the Lyrics pages we really need some consent how to style them properly :/ --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 17:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Someone named "Popopo2" vandalised the site badly uploading hentai and tearing down pages. I undid all of the actions, please ban him/her so they don't touch this precious wiki again ^.^ Thanks! - Unregistered User Here is -Wolf-. So thank you for reporting it and for cleaning a few sites. We will look for other vandalised pages and clean them up as well. Schlulou can you ban guys like him? LaughingVampire seems to be busy but are here Co-Admins? We could need them if possible. -Wolf- ::banned him wolf, sorry but no idea what happened with vampire but it is reassuring to see kavoras as acting bcrat cleaning up pages. So all should be fine and I appologize for my lack of edits lately too much stuff to handle currently job wise and its summer ;). [[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 23:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, im restoring som pages in claymore wiki. some guy named popopo2 deleted them and so im doing my best to restore them...(still missing some information D:) Hey! it's that unregistered user again, and I was just wondering is the manga ongoing or has it been canceled or what? D: :No, it's ongoing with monthly releases. see: Manga --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 14:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Sorry i'm not here often,i'm quite busy actually.I barely have time to read the manga and The tiniest time to edit pages,but don't worry in 2 weeks i'll probably visit like 5 to 6 times :) . :Don't Worry guys !,BTW about the vandalizing dude/chick,should we lock some pages just to be sure for the moment ! ? --LaughingVampire1990 08:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright, so it's likely we'll see Clare and Raki again? Oh, so it's likely we'll see Clare and Raki again? ~Contrib~ Symbols Hey! I've just updated most of the Claymore symbols. I used Claymore Databook 3. Nearly all the symbols in our archives now are "official" images, except for the new ones (Renee, Anastasia, Dietrich, Raftela, the three resurrected warriors) and the nameless wonders. If you have some time, it'd be great if you could clean up the older versions, because they occasionally pop up and burn my corneas. If I had the ability, I would've cleaned them up myself... Sorry on seemingly imposing a task on you, but you're the only one who has the capabilities to accomplish this task. P.S. While you're at it, could you please delete my recent pictures named "TheElegantTechniqueX.jpg" in the archives? Ahmad.o.abbadi made the point that they were unnecessary, so they're just clutter. P.S.S. I hope you don't mind me editing the tiniest details over and over. I was a proofreader in my earlier days, so I can be a bit obsessive-compulsive over these things... Fermat's Last Theorem 00:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Fermat's Last Theorem :Heya, removed the "TheElegantTechniqueX.jpg" images for now. I hope to have the time to run the grammar/typo bot over the wiki this weekend and cleanup as well. Next time just upload the updated image as the new version of the Symbol and all pages it is used on will automatically use the new version. Less work for you and me :) :Happy to have an active editor with the eye for details working on this wiki, welcome! --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 09:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Appreciation. :) Thank you for complimenting me, Schlulou. :) PellChilli 00:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :heh, well you do a good job ;) Recent major edits You might notice that I did some serious edits today, restructuring articles, deleting over a hundred images etc. My focus wasn't only on the article content, I paid also attention to the general guidelines which are outlined here: http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Claymore_Wiki:Policies_and_guidelines Last year we finally were able to define some guidelines this wiki should follow, thanks to a lot of you contributors, most of the articles follow our style and guidelines now, which is an incredible achievement. The remaining ones I tried to update today. If you never heard of these guidelines, now is the time to check them out. Important: Keep in mind when uploading images to wikia that you have to decide on a licence. As far as Claymore is concerned you don't have to worry much if you label your uploads as fair use. But remember that Anime or manga screenshots/scans you did are still owned by the copyright holders so don't forget to label such uploads as fair use. While cleaning up the uploaded images I noticed a lot of anime screenshots labeled as original work or public domain...please don't do that...even if you altered them, redrawed them etc...you won't own ever any claymore character design...thus no fanart allowed, ever. [[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 01:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi!. I'm José, and i'm the admin of the Claymore Wiki in Spanish and Vietnamese. I was just editing some articles, and figure that the "Added by" under every file is pretty uncomfortable. In the Spanish Wiki, we use a code that make that signature dessapear. I would like to know if you would like to use it on the wiki. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 02:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) About Flyfish159... Well, there have been a lot of updates recently, and they are, in my view, unnecessary. He has added several categories and pages (some of them with incorrect spelling and grammar) that do nothing but add clutter. My obsessive-compulsive nature is killing me right now... I humbly ask that you check them out and proceed as you see fit... Fermat's Last Theorem 05:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Just in case, i think that, yes, some of the categories that he made are unnecessary, but i think that some are usefull, like "Males" and "Females". José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 19:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi! My name is José, and i'm the admin of the Spanish Claymore Wiki. I just wanna to tell you that i add this quote template to the wiki, and you can see how it look like on the Irene article. It's not big deal, is just the typical quote template (i use it on my wiki), and i thought that it would look much better in the articles. On the other hand, i would like to ask you if we can have some sort of meeting to discuss about the wiki (templates, articles, categories) so I can tell you what i parts of the wiki could be improved. Well... that. Thanks :D. José [ Mi discusión | ] 17:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Heya Jose, go ahead and do these improvements. You might try to contact Koveras before but I doubt he would be against improvements. If I remember correctly I once asked for opinions about the mainpage but didn't get much feedback so I left it be. I realize there is a lot to do, so just shoot what you think are the most pressing issues. I'll try to make some time free so we can work on this. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 16:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks :D. Well, i think that the first thing to do is the categories. We should decide which one should be left, deleted or changed (for example, i say we should delete the Characters category, keep "Males" and "Females" and change "Nickname" with "Individuals with nicknames".) José [ Mi discusión | ] 17:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey!. I was wondering, what do you think about using this template for articles with conjectural titles? (ex: Unnamed Twins). Also, i was thinking about creating articles for events, like the mission to Doga or the Duel on Pieta. You can see the respective articles in the Spanish Claymore Wiki (es:Misión a Doga, es:Duelo en Pieta). José [ Mi discusión | ] 19:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi!.. again xD. I'm sorry if i'm being too... persistent, but i really want to improve CW. I was going to tell you that i think gallery articles should be deleted. They bring absolutly zero content to the wiki. Also, i was wondering, the wiki has a "in-universe" policy? (that means that the in-universe articles should be written like they were real). And, finally, i think that, if out-of-universe articles like Claymore Intimate Persona, i should also be permitten to create articles for voice actors. José [ Mi discusión | ] 18:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) arcs, update chapter and episode pages. I am currently working on updating the episode pages, however I would like to put site navigation under it, but I can't find any information about there being or not being any arcs in the claymore manga/anime. I have only watched the anime and the manga I on my to read list. Please tell me if claymore has any arcs and which they are and if you would like an anime specific navigation like the Bakuman Wiki or an arc specific navigation on the Berserk, Gantz, Hunter x Hunter wiki etc. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:08, November 16, 2013 (UTC)